1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid ejection device that ejects a fluid in a pulsed manner.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a fluid ejection device that incises or excises living tissues by ejecting a fluid in a pulsed manner at a high speed is known in the medical field. The following are examples of the fluid ejection device: a fluid ejection device (refer to JP-A-2013-213422) configured to include a fluid chamber, the volume of which is changed via the driving of a volume varying unit, a pulsation generator that ejects the fluid in a pulsed manner at a high speed, a fluid supply unit that supplies a fluid to the pulsation generator, and a connection tube, through which the pulsation generator and the fluid supply unit communicate with each other; and a fluid ejection device configured to include a vapor generation unit in a chamber, and to eject the fluid in a pulsed manner by using high pressure vapor bubbles generated by the vapor generation unit (refer to JP-T-2003-500098).
Meanwhile, the fluid ejection device in the related art ejects the fluid in a pulsed manner from a fluid ejection unit at the same time as opening a connection channel from the fluid supply unit to the fluid ejection unit. FIG. 11 illustrates a change in the pressure of the fluid ejected by the fluid ejection device in the related art.
From FIG. 11, it is known that when the connection channel is opened at a time of t, and concurrently, the fluid is ejected in a pulsed manner, pressure applied to the fluid increases temporarily. The high pressure causes a temporary high ejection force unintended by a practitioner.